In Odium Veritas
by Symphonies in Sorrow
Summary: Second chapter! Another day without Raven... and a storm outside. What will happen? Will my summaries get better? Read and Review, please! [Chapter title: Stormbringer - Exit Light, Enter Night]
1. Chapter 1

**Overture**

Hi guys! How are ya? SyS is finally back to life! I had some problems with my pc, unfortunately Windows is really a crap… Internet Explorer is even worse… But after installing Mozilla Firefox and swearing and cursing to every thing around me, here I am with a new fic! A friend of mine saved it… and also my mental health… but let's go on…  
As you can see, this fic is around a human thing called "hate"… This is the first fic I really love, because it took me an eternity and because it's a sequel to one of my fav songs, "Honor Thy Father". Now, I've listened to many songs during the creation of my last work. Too many songs. So, I've posted here a few lines. When there is a cut, there is a quote from a song I've listened. Maybe the lines are not very connected with the story… but if you can get (who said download?) the song, the harmony of each song will help ya to understand the atmosphere of this story. Trust me, it's a good way to read this story. This fic is dedicated to a couple of friends: **StarryRavenFire, eMOTIV and Mirko**. One of them saved my ass, to one of them I wish a speedy recovery, to one of them I say: "I've ruined a song. YOU should write Master of Puppets…"  
That's all. Read…

* * *

_**Something Wicked This World Leaves**_

He saw her leaving very slowly, as if she was very reluctant to leave her best friends. Beast Boy was seeing her crying; he was crying, too. He'd never want to part from her. He'd never want his father to come and take her away from him. He'd want…

Didn't matter what he'd want. Now, she was walking towards her father very slowly, a wicked demon called Trigon. They were walking through a strange pale-blue mist. Beast Boy tried to use his last strength to scream, to yell her to run away, to run away from her father. But she said him that she was very scared. She feared to attack the Titans, to hurt them even without wanting it. He tried to explain her that she would never attack her own friends… She looked at him with iced eyes, saying "are you sure?". Those words stabbed his hearth. She kissed him on the forehead and now she was crossing that damn mist with her damn father. They crossed the mist and they disappeared. Vanished in the air, probably teleported to Azarath, her birthplace, where his father wanted to "free" her from her powers. She said that she would return, but Beast Boy was very doubtful, especially because of her father, the demon Trigon.

He gazed one more time to the empty place where Raven and Trigon were just two minutes ago. A deadly sorrow filled his hearth and tears were falling from his eyes. He lost conscience crying hot tears.

TTTTTTTT

_Then they summoned me over to join in with them, to the dance of the death…  
Into the circle of fire I followed them, into the middle I was led…_

**(Dance of Death)**

**Days After**

Beast Boy opened his eyes with effort, looking around himself. A hot sun entered from the window of an extraneous room. He turned his sight towards a table, where he saw an empty box of tofu-sandwich. Was he so idiot to the point that wasn't able to recognize _his own room_? He shook his head, remembering what had happen. Raven had decided to go with Trigon because of her powers. He had decided to give her powers to the father because she didn't wanted to hurt her friends. He had to find her. He couldn't leave her in the hands of Trigon.

He tried to lift his torso, but a sharp pain hit him in his right shoulder and expanded in his whole body. The pain broke through his brain; he tried to hold back his tears. That was a devastating pain. More slowly, he turned his sight again, trying to understand where his friends were. Praying God of having enough strength to shout, he called different times the names of his friends. Nobody answered, the birds on the windowsill flew away. He started to get himself nervous. Where they were? Were they… still alive? He was becoming paranoid, but reason comforted him. If he was laying in his bed in the Tower probably somebody brought him here. But where the hell were everybody? The thought of being the only Titan in this world terrorized him. He had to find his friends. Unluckily, his body was rejecting the idea. He tried to move very slowly and carefully, but more painful stabs made him stop. _Move a muscle and your body will be filled with endless pain_, his brain was screaming. He wanted to cry, but he started to think about this absurd situation.

He was inside the Tower. Somebody brought him here, probably the Titans. Raven was in Azarath with his dangerous father and he had to do something for her. His body was out of order. What to do?

He had to heal the scars. The torso was the problem. Maybe, if he slept a couple of hour, then the pain would be gone. And when he would be alright, he would search for the Titans and then for Raven. Right now, he needed some sleep…

Looking the birds setting again on the windowsill, Beast Boy slipped into dreams.

TTTTTTTT

_In the silence of the darkness when all are fast asleep…  
I live inside a dream calling to your spirit as a sail calls the wind, hear the angels sing…  
Far beyond the sun across the western sky, reach into the blackness…  
Find a silver line…_

**(Master Of The Winds)**

**Hours Later**

It was pitch-dark. The sun had finally faded and left space to a wonderful but formidable full moon. The eyes, stuck by tears and weakness, were toiling to open. After a minute of agony, Beast Boy was able to open his eyes and take a look around. The room looked still the same, everything was the same, probably during his sleep nobody has entered there… His eyes laid on the windowsill where hours ago two birds were keeping him company. Now, naturally, the birds weren't there but he saw that the window was closed. It was open, he was absolutely sure. So somebody entered while he was sleeping and closed the window… but who? The same persons that brought him to the Tower. Maybe… maybe his friends had returned.

Crossing the fingers, Beast Boy called the name of… he was saying "Robin", but his tongue made different words.

**'**Raven!**'**

Some footsteps out of his room. He turned himself (the painful stabs were over) towards the door. Robin entered first. Then Cyborg and Starfire. A large bandage was covering Cyborg's head and a bad scar disfigured Star's beautiful face. Robin looked better than his friends. Starfire got closer with a big smile.

**'**Oh, friend Beast Boy! How are you? Are you more hurt?**'**

While saying those words, Starfire embraced him for a long time. He blushed a little. He wasn't very used to it.

**'**I'm… okay Starfire, thank you… Where…?**'**

He tried to finish the phrase but Cyborg stopped him.

**'**Bb, for God's sake! Man, you've been sleeping for days!**'**

**'**Well, not really but…**'**

Once again he was stopped, this time by Robin.

**'**Can you move the shoulder? You should not move it too much and…**'**

**'**Won't you please shut up!**'** irately claimed Beast Boy. He was very pissed. He knew that he never had much consideration from his friends… but this was just too much.

Starfire started with fear. Cyborg tried to calm him.

**'**Calm down, man… we just wanted to know…**'**

**'**… if I'm alright. Perfectly, I've never been so healthy, I am able to move that damn shoulder, I haven't slept for a whole day but I woke up some hours ago… Now…**'**

Robin raised a hand, as if he wanted to ask leave to speak. Beast Boy gave him a withering look.

**'**I just wanted to say that we were searching for Raven. When we woke up, you were unconscious and Raven was missing. We've search everywhere in the city…**'**

**'**… and you've find a fucking nothing because Raven was taken by her father!**'** He didn't wanted to use those words, but the fact that nobody allowed him to speak in such a critical moment hurt him. Was he so neglected? Why?

**'**I can understand your anger and frustration but not this language…**'**

He was treating him like a little child! Did he understood his words!

**'**Robin, forget the language! Have you realized that Raven is with Trigon?**'**

Robin peacefully looked him **'**I've perfectly understand. How do you know it?**'**

He told them of how he got up, of how he heard Raven talking with her father, of how she decided to leave them because she feared to hurt them… He told them every thing. The others heard him in silence. When he had finished, Starfire spoke.

**'**No… this can't be… Friend Raven would never do such a terrible thing!**'**

**'**That's what I've tried to make her understand… she didn't listen to me. But now we have to find her and…**'**

Cyborg sit on the bed **'**Wait a minute, B. I've got a question… are you sure that she's not really a danger for us?**'**

Beast Boy had always considered Cyborg a friend to trust. A friend with whom you can talk knowing that he's listening to your words. A true friend. After those words, Beast Boy hated him to the point of no return. If only he could be able to move, he'd probably punched him.

**'**Don't be mad at me, I was just supposing…**'**

He wasn't looking at him. He was perforating him with a sight **'**You… how can you dare…?**'**

**'**Beast Boy, control yourself and do not say something that you will regret after…**' **said Robin.

The anger, the fury, the frustration, the worry for Raven that Beast Boy felt inside himself just broke out and hit the Titans' leader.

**'**Have you heard him! He just said that Raven can be a danger for us! How can he say such a stupid thing! I always thought that she was his friend… if he knows what this word means…**'**

Cyborg looked at him like a hurt animal looks his slaughter. He didn't expect that reaction.

**'**I… I didn't want to say that… I know that she's a friend; I was just worried about our selves**'**

Beast Boy was still ferociously looking him. Robin talked again.

**'**Calm down, you two. Raven is still our friend, Bb**'** he said watching his green friend. Then his sight laid on Cyborg **'**But we also have to know if Raven can be a danger for us…**'**

**'**Are you thinking…! I can't believe it! You would…?**'**

**'**I just know that if Raven could be dangerous, I would take all the precautions…**'**

**'**Stop talking this way! You would kick her out of the Titans, wont ya? After that she had battled her own father to protect all of us? She saved your ass… I mean, your face!**'**

**'**And I thank her for that. And, speaking of Raven, I would never let her go. Now you have to rest some more time…**'**

Beast Boy tried to counter, but a sudden thought blocked him. He looked down.

**'**Okay. Cy… I'm sorry for all that yelling…**'**

Cyborg did a smile, fake as a three-dollar bill **'**It's all right, friend…**'**

Starfire, which had stayed for all the time gazing at them in fear, spoke in a low voice **'**Now that calmness is finally restored, shall we eat something? I suggest…**'**

**'**Just a minute**'** interrupted Robin **'**Beast Boy, do you want something?**'**

**'**No, I'm not hungry**'** he answered with a thoughtful expression **'**Just leave me alone. I need to think about… a thing**'**

Robin shrugged his shoulder. Probably Beast Boy suffered the blow; he probably wanted to find a way to help Raven. He could help him to find her and not sooth his pain.

**'**Let's go**' **he said to the other Titans **'**Good night, Beast Boy**'**

One by one, everybody left the room: Starfire, looking at nothing; Cyborg, looking down with evident embarrassment; Robin, his sight hidden by the black mask. Beast Boy slipped down his warm blankets. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about the past minutes.

TTTTTTTT

_Death is the first dance, eternal…  
(…)  
Deceit is the second without end…  
(…)  
Love is the Dance of Eternity…  
_**(Metropolis – Part I "The Miracle And the Sleeper")**

**Some Time After**

Beast Boy was still staring at the ceiling. The thoughts inside his mind were still the same. When Robin said "I would never let her go", Beast Boy was going to counter but that thought blocked him. He made his excuse to Cyborg and told the others to leave him alone because he needed time to think.

He needed to think, because Robin words hit him. Maybe not the words, but the tone. The tone used during that moment. That tone… was very… like if…

The door opened slowly. The red-haired alien entered in the room and silently closed the door.

**'**I'm sorry Beast Boy if I didn't knock, but…**'**

She looked… broken-hearted. Sorry. Disconsolate. Worried. Anxious. Could those eyes lead you so down within her soul? Could those eyes express more than a thousand words?

**'**Don't worry about it… what's wrong? You look…**'**

What to say? Too many emotions those pupils were showing.

**'**Well, I have a problem… Maybe it's not a problem, but I need to talk with somebody… You see, I would talk with Raven, but she's not… well…**'**

She was standing in front of him, walking nervously. He decided to help her.

**'**Calm down, Star… Are you okay? Do you have something to say to me?**'**

**'**Yes… the fact is…**'**

**'**You're too anxious; take a deep breath and start. I won't talk, don't worry**'**

She smiled sitting on the bed **'**Thank you, Beast Boy… Now, maybe it could be stupid… maybe you haven't realized it… but me… Robin…**'**

**'**Do you love him?**'**

It was like if she was bitten by a snake. She literally jumped, gazing at him with great surprise.

**'**How do you know it! Can you read inside my hearth? Please, teach me how to do it!**'**

_The fact is that I'm not reading your hearth. To be honest, I'm not reading a damn thing. Your eyes are screaming your emotions._

**'**I'm not reading you hearth, Star… that's just impossible. It's just that some moves… some looks… some "empty words"… I just tried to guess…**'**

**'**That's incredible…**'** She was still gazing at him, mouth wide-opened.

**'**So… you were saying…?**'**

She nodded **'**Oh, yes… As you know, I love Robin… unfortunately, I'd never told him what I feel for him, but I love him from the first moment… Anyways, what I wanted to say… is… Today we were looking for Raven. Robin acted very strangely… I mean, I know that she's a friend… but he was… _terrified_ by the fact that Raven was missing. And some time ago, when he was talking about her… his tone was… again, very strange… It took me some time, but I think to know what Robin has… And I'm scared, Beast Boy… I think that…**'**

He knew the final. He had found the answer moments ago. Starfire words were just more clues. He already knew what Robin felt.

**'**… Robin loves Raven. I… feel very hurt… as a strange weight is on my hearth… It's a strange sensation, Raven told me once…**'**

**'**It's called jealousy, Star. The fact that he loves someone else and not you is hurting you…**'**

He didn't realize that the green-eyed girl was crying.

**'**That's it! That's the name! I love him, and right now I'm feeling something for Raven too…**'**

The shock was deleting from her mind all the terms she learned during those years.

**'**Hate. Now you hate Raven because she's the one who's loved by Robin, not you…**'**

Starfire sank her face on the blankets. She was desperately crying, and he too was starting to feel hurt. He felt emotions too, he was not a piece of ice.

**'**I…**' **was saying Starfire **'**can't feel such a horrible emotion towards my best friend… Raven! What can I do, Beast Boy? I feel sick, can you understand me?**'**

He understood her. He too felt sick. He was feeling something very similar to hate, too… but towards Robin. How could he hurt somebody so gentle and sweet? And how the hell couldn't he realize what Starfire felt for him? Could he be such an idiot?

Beast Boy couldn't say a thing. He was not very helpful. He just stretched his arms and hugged the crying girl. The wonderful smell that came from Starfire's hair hit him like a punch. He could feel her desperation and pain, and he was feeling the same things too. Starfire, with that embrace, felt a little bit better.

**'**Thank you, Beast Boy**'**

**'**For what? You're my friend…**'**

**'**For everything. I feel a little better…**'**

**'**Look: I'll try to do something, okay?**'**

She looked at him with hope **'**Really?**'**

**'**I'll try. I swear**'**

She smiled, drying the tears off her face. Then, surprising Bb, she kissed him on his left cheek. Beast Boy became a stone (the smell was closer… inside his belly, a little fire started to dance, warming his whole body…)

She closed the door behind her shoulders. She started to move towards her room. Time to sleep, Starfire. She didn't realize that, semi-hidden by shadows, a figure was standing near Beast Boy's door. The figure wore a black mask and had seen the scene.

**

* * *

**

**Finale**

Hey, who was the black masked guy? Cyborg…  
I'm kidding. Yes, it was Robin. A question: where is Raven? Will they save her? What are feeling our Titans? This is my aim: I want to explore human soul. In this case, superheroes souls… And this is the first chap. I'll publish the second ASAP. Review and I'll love you all (well, maybe only the females… ;-). Flame and I'll consider your opinion… And then, some flamers said me "you're a pervert bastard, but you're a good writer"… is it a compliment?  
Till next, Bye!

Symphonies in Sorrow


	2. Chapter 2

**Overture  
**

Hey, readers! Sys is back! Here's the second chap of this fic... I've got too much ideas, so I don't REALLY know what will be next. I have three thousands ideas for the third chap and I don't know what's the best... Anyways, welcome wonderful readers, read my story and leave your comments...

* * *

_**Stormbringer - Exit Light, Enter Night**_

The dawn came silently, as if it was going to lay an ambush… or as if it knew the dark events of the day. Well, it came silently but it brought with it dark clouds filled with billions of raindrops that were going to fall upon Jump City. In other words, the weather knew that that day was going to be extremely unpleasant, like some kind of hell.

But let's proceed in order. Announcer of its coming was a blow of the wind that moved something and made a noise, like wood against wood. The snap awoke Beast Boy, who was peacefully sleeping. He had some nightmares, hard to remember, and the snap made him start with fear.

_My God! Why am I so nervous? How was that nightmare?_

Little by little, fragments of nightmare appeared in front of his eyes, as if he was inside the nightmare. Then, he realized why it disturbed him so much: He saw images of Raven being… punched? Oh, yes, that was a punch. Of course. She cried, the tears silently fell down her face. She did not open her mouth. And the man that was punching her was Trigon. Her own father. Beast Boy watched in fear a nightmare that would torment him for the rest of his life. Even close to death, he would remember those crying eyes and that evil grin. The image crashed, blackened, his mind turned off… and then turned on again with another scene. Now Raven was lying on the floor of an unknown place, her clothes soaked in her own blood, the tears stopped their fall. She seemed dead. But she wasn't, she continued to breath imperceptibly. The point of view of the image changed, like a camera (these fast changes of P.O.V. were making Beast Boy feel nauseous, as everything else in this nightmare) it turned towards a dark corner of the room where, in a complete silence, a familiar figure was enjoying the gory scene. The figure moved under a light cone (light? Where was the lamp? Can a dream be logic?), which lightened the wonderful red hair. Then the eyes, green and full of pleasure. Then the smile, of a sadistic executioner. The whole formed the grinning image of Starfire. Now he understood why he was so scared. That image, a smiling Starfire and a bleeding Raven, hit his heart hard. He brotherly loved Starfire, she was a true friend and a sister to help. Seeing her smiling in front of so much violence was terrible… like Raven's condition. It was a nightmare created by his (_sick? disturbed?_) mind, but his mind was extremely right: every cut, every bruise, every excoriation was described with chirurgical realism. He had to see Raven, but he couldn't help her, and that was making him vomit… a noise from his stomach warned him, but he calmed himself with a couple of deep breath.

_It's just a dream. A damn dream, fucking horrible, but still a _dream_. Raven's good, she just wants to come back home… and I'm gonna find her, even if it will take a thousand years. _

TTTTTTTT

_Fear of living on, natives getting restless now,  
Mutiny in the air… got some death to do!  
Mirror stares back hard…  
"Kill," it's such a friendly word…  
Seems the only way… for reaching out ag__ain!  
_

**(Welcome Home -Sanitarium-)**

**One Hour (And A Shower) Later**

The steam exited and spread inside the narrow bathroom as Beast Boy got out. He looked at the infinitesimals pearls of condensation on the mirror. Luckily, the mirror wasn't able to reflect his image because of the condensation. He was sure of his horrible aspect. He didn't care very much, but… While he was putting on his pants, a slight _tock-tock_ came from the door.

**'**Beast Boy…?**'**

Starfire. What happened?

**'**What's wrong, Star? Are you alright?**'**

**'**No… I mean, yeah, I'm alright. I wanted to say that Cyborg cooked some tofu-pancakes…**'**

_Cyborg _hates _tofu. He wants to excuse. For yesterday._

**'**… and they're still hot. Have you finished?**'**

**'**Yeah, just one minute…**'**

He heard her silent steps going away. Then he heard the familiar noise of a stereo opening. Star was listening to music. Strange, he did that only when she was very nervous.

"_Out of the silent planet,  
Dreams of desolation…  
Out of the silent planet,  
Come the demons of creation…  
Out of the silent planet,  
Dreams of desolation…  
Out of the silent planet,  
Come the demons of creation…_"

She adored that song. She sung the lyrics with a childish voice, fascinated by the vocal extension of Bruce. His father, with blues and jazz, raised him up until metal and his by-product destroyed Armstrong and company. He liked that song too, he considered Maiden as Gods… But his mind asked a little question to the owner.

_If she listens to music when she's nervous, why she's listening it now? What happened?_

Exactly. But maybe because she just liked it, because she just wanted it…

_Are you kidding me? Starfire lives in this Tower from a long time. You know…_

… that she turns on the stereo when she's angry or nervous. Something surely happened. But what?

Eaten by curiosity, he looked one last time towards the mirror (_god, I look like a dead…_) and got out the bathroom. He entered in the kitchen. He didn't have spider's sense. He was able to transform into a spider, but he had not that great (for him) sense. Even without it, he realized that the atmosphere inside the kitchen was… let's color it: red, black and purple. Unbreathable. Aggressive.

He noticed Cyborg who sat next to Robin. Cyborg was faking him another smile. He ignored him, he needed some more time to forgive him. After what he had say. He looked Robin and something rang inside his head. The mask hid Robin's sight, but he looked like someone that hated the whole world. He was torturing his fingers, another bad sign. Cyborg nodded towards the plate.

**'**Good morning! Pancakes are hot and…**'**

He continued to speak, but Bb ignored him after the third word. He sat down and begun to eat slowly, making great efforts to not scream. This surreal atmosphere was killing him. Where were the Teen Titans? The five friends, always ready to help each other and save the city?

**'**Bb…**'** Robin begun to talk **'**I need to talk with you**'**

Beast Boy raised his eyes and looked him **'**C'mon, tell me…**'**

**'**I need to talk with you alone… this is a story between you and me**'**

_Let me finish my breakfast then we can talk. I swear sometimes, but your _savoir-faire _really sucks, my friend…_

The situation looked like a western: Beast Boy was unperturbed eating, but his sight was perforating Robin who was looking him too, hidden by his mask. Cyborg felt like lost. At least, he had some common sense to run away.

**'**Hey, I think I have to wash the T-Car… See ya later…**'**

He left the kitchen with a great weight on his heart. Beast Boy was still mad at him, Robin looked like a stormy sea and Starfire, after a talk with Rob, didn't touch her breakfast. He wasn't able to hear their discussion, but Star was probably shocked if she turned on the stereo. Getting out, he saw her on the sofa singing with palpable agitation the lyrics of an unknown song.

"_Today I've seen the shallow face I wear…  
Inside this shell, a living hell endures…  
I'm held captive by my fear,  
Decaying hope and wasted years…  
The knife of time carves another line around these eyes…_"

Another crap Bb taught her to love. Pure sewage, that's what it was. He still decided to warn her about the two.

**'**Hey Star…**'**

The girl turned herself, looking at Cyborg **'**Huh?**'**

**'**I just wanted to say… don't get close to the kitchen, ok? Things are getting… _stormy_, round here**'**

**'**What is happening, Cyborg?**'** she anxious asked.

**'**Rob and Bb are talking. Believe me, leave 'em alone. They scared me, y'know…**'**

He went down to wash his car with a thoughtful expression, leaving the alien girl alone with her doubts and fears. She decided to not take the advice. She turned off the stereo and she got closer to the kitchen's door, hoping that nobody would find her. She wanted to hear.

TTTTTTTT

_I had a nightmare  
The Wolf eating The Raven…  
Entrails of life on my plate  
And I ate ´em__…__  
Interested in what I see,  
Try that Rorschach test on me…  
Have you seen the beauty of the  
Enticing beast?  
_**  
(Wolf & Raven)**

**In Odium Veritas, Anger Break Out**

Beast Boy had just finish his breakfast when Robin spoke. Robin begun the dialog; that dialog was going to break a great friendship, that dialog was going to destroy what other villains weren't able to do for a long time: the Titans.

**'**So… have you slept well?**'**

_Do you want to take it slowly? Let's take it slowly._

**'**Sure… some thoughts, but it was a good night**'**

**'**Ah… what kind of thoughts?**'**

_Too slowly. Let's cut it._

**'**Nothing to worry about. Why you have to talk to me?**'**

Robin was looking an indefinite point of the table. He raised his eyes and, even though his sight was hidden, Beast Boy knew that his eyes were burning with fury.

**'**You kissed her in your room, didn't you?**'**

Beast Boy was stunned. He kissed somebody in _his room_? Little by little, images of yesterday begun to appear in front of his eyes. He saw Starfire getting closer and kissing him on a cheek. But with affection, _just with affection_. But how did he know it?

**'**You were spying us… Were you spying me?**'**

**'**So what? I didn't hear very well but I saw…**'**

**'**Honestly, I don't care of what you saw. On the contrary, you must realize that Star…**'**

**'**… loves ya? I thought I realized it. Starfire loves you, but I don't care Beast Boy, I really don't care if you love Starfire. You can do whatever you want, I…**'**

**'**… you're an idiot. A huge idiot. You misinterpreted everything. Let me explain…**'**

**'**I don't give a _fuck_!**'** Robin was swearing. Incredible but true **'**How the fuck can I care of somebody I don't love? I…**'**

**'**… will probably be repetitive, but you're seriously an idiot! And I bet you love Raven, right?**'**

Finally, the heated dialog stopped for a few seconds. The two heroes were standing in front of each other overflowing rage. Outside the Tower, the first thunder cracked loud. The storm had begun.

**'**How… how do you know that?**'**

**'**Maybe I'll explain it to you later, if you'll stop to be so blind and you'll let me say…**'**

**'**What do you want to say? What the hell…?**'**

**'**Robin, really you don't understand…**'**

**'**Understand what? There's nothing…**'**

**'**_ROBIN, SHUT THE FUCK UP!_**'**

He didn't want to scream, especially in that _angry_ way. His lungs and his vocal chords acted without brain's consensus. But those irate words had the desired effect: Robin stopped moving or talking. Out of the room, Starfire had silently started while a tear ran down her cheek. In the basement, Cyborg heard it and ignored it. He knew that it would end in this way. He just hoped they would finish soon. Outside the Tower the first raindrops started to fall. The sky was blackened, the clouds were thundering their fury and the lightning lit the city with their energy.

**'**I didn't want to scream. You forced me. Now, let me talk just for one minute. Yes, yesterday Starfire kissed me. But on my cheek**'** He saw a quiver in Robin's eyes. His protecting wall was falling down **'**She did it because I promised her that I would talk with you. Something that I now regret. Maybe, from the keyhole, you _imagined_ something else, but nothing happened. You love Raven, but you should understand a little thing: Star doesn't love me. Star loves _you_**'**

Following his wall, Robin fell down on a chair. He looked like a puppet without his beloved strings. He fell silently, still looking Beast Boy in his eyes.

**'**I hope you've understood everything. Your blindness really shocks me. And, being here, I want to say one more thing…**'**

Beast Boy, who was talking with a normal tone, changed his voice. It became furious.

**'**… _leave Raven, forget her if you want. You have to know that I'm waiting the right occasion to talk with her, and I've been waiting for _years_, and I'll never lose this occasion because of you…_**'**

His eyes were dangerously sparkling. Robin… was smiling, the shadow of a smile, but still a smile. He stood up again, this time looking in Beast Boy's eyes with _hate_.

**'**Unfortunately for you, I love Raven too. I'm sorry for Starfire, but I love Raven. I miss her presence here in the tower, her voice, her footsteps, her _dark self_… I miss her too much and I can't suffer this situation. I'll find her, even if it will take a thousand years…**'**

He used Bb's same expression. The same words. Was he really…?

**'**If you love her so much… why are you so angry for that kiss?**'**

The smile disappeared. Like a lamp without electricity, it just turned off.

**'**I'm gonna say you why. Because you _think_ you love her… You don't know who you really love and this situation is killing you because you always had all under your control. The fact that this slight emotion is escaping your hold is _destroying_ you, _terrorizing_ you. But don't worry about her. _I _am gonna find her and I will talk with her anyways. I want to see what will she say, what will be her reaction, because I have an idea…**'**

Beast Boy wasn't mocking him. But Robin thought the contrary. He stood up with supernatural speed, grabbing his neck. Beast Boy couldn't dodge his attack and his neck's nape knocked against the wall. Before the pain, an explosion of yellow and red dots in front of his eyes. Robin's face was too closer, he could smell his mint breath. His words were like ice and fire in the same time.

**'**If you think you can steal her from me you're wrong, you nature's mistake…**'**

Right in that moment, Starfire suddenly opened the door and entered inside. She was desperately crying.

**'**Stop fighting, now!**'**

Robin left the stranglehold, Beast Boy went down the wall massaging his neck.

**'**This is not over…**'** Robin words sounded very low and dangerous. That was a pure menace. He got out the room ignoring Star and her presence. Beast Boy on the floor was rattling with fury.

_I will kill you! _Nobody _talks me that way and nobody calls me _that way_! I will kill you, you can be sure of it!_

He heard those words inside his mind and he was surprised by his hate. Could it infest a mind that just some days ago considered friendship one of the most important feelings?

Starfire got closer, maybe to help him, but Beast Boy refused her help raising a hand.

**'**I'm okay. I just need some solitude…**'**

_… and a night, and a knife, and Robin…_

Ignoring this voice that came from some dark corner inside his mind, he left the kitchen staggering. In a corridor, he met Cyborg.

**'**Bb, what happened? I heard… were you two screaming for Raven?**'**

He wasn't able to control himself. He wasn't really angry at Cyborg. But his anger, his fury, was just too much. His right punch broke on Cyborg's left cheek. He heard the snap of his knuckles against Cy's jaw. Maybe he cracked it? He didn't care. Cyborg, who was bigger than Beast Boy but didn't expect the blow, fell to the ground with one punch. Starfire got out the kitchen and saw Cyborg's body upon the ground. She raised her eyes (_her eyes are screaming with fear_) and looked Beast Boy.

**'**Beast Boy… what have you done!**'**

**'**Honestly, I don't know. But he said a word, no, a _name_ he shouldn't even pronounce and my hand moved by itself. He will learn to shut up**'**The calmness in that tone was glacial.

He left a shocked Starfire and an unconscious Cyborg and entered in his room. He locked the door, grabbed his portable cd-player and turned it on, listening to his favorite song.

"_I could see my life, short film passing my eyes,  
I tried to look away from her, as always I just tried…_  
_Sweetness in her eyes, gone thru one million miles…  
How could I turn my back on her, the sweetest thing alive?  
I was eager, day time dreamer, waiting time when I'd come alive!_

Sun of San Sebastian, eighteen years young today,  
She's all I ever dreamed, but now my skies are turning gray…  
It was good I got to know her well, because it made me see  
That the sun of San Sebastian is just too hot for me…

_Look what I have done to my San Sebastian,  
I wasted all my childhood dreams by staring at sun…  
Back in time with a dream of mine  
I try to find my way back to life…  
Burning fever, night time screamer, waiting time when I'd come alive!_

Sun of San Sebastian, oh why I cannot stay,  
She's all I ever dreamed, but now my skies are turning gray…  
It was good I got to know her well, because it made me see  
That the sun of San Sebastian is just too hot for me…

_Every single day, for the rest of my way,  
I live without my love, my God, I have to stay in shade…  
When I'm old and gray, I remember that day  
When she came, that perfect dame and she blew me away…  
I was eager, day time dreamer, waiting time when I'd come alive!_

…oo-oo…

Was it good I got to know her well although it made me see  
That the sun of San Sebastian is way too hot for me?

…oo-oo…

Now I live my life in shades and I am married to the moon  
And the sun of San Sebastian is warming someone new…"

He was hearing the wonderful song and crying bitter tears. He was sad, he felt the anger, the _hate_… his heart was sinking in a sea of horrible feelings.

In another room, muffled by the walls, an alarm rang.

* * *

**Finale**

And that's it! Second chap is up! Now, back to the question about the third chap... I have one idea that _looks _better than others: one chap all around our superheroes mind and soul. I want to see if I can describe their emotions well... or will I ruin a beautiful story? We'll see... I hope you've loved the lyrics, they have some sort of meanings to me... Plus, the songs are wonderful...  
For today, that's all! Read and review and I swear I'll publish the third chap very soon. BYE!

Symphonies in Sorrow

**  
**


End file.
